A Suite Reunion
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Zack's famous and engaged? Cody still lives with his mom? And how did he get his ribs hurt? Was it because he fell off the stage or something else? Is there a secret Zack's hiding? Check it out. Possible Zaddie. Don't know yet. R&R please. Nice reviews pl


* * *

**A/N: This is just a random** **story I wrote. I've been working on this story all morning. I hope you like it. Anyway, May be Zaddie. I don't know yet. Well, just read it and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

Zack Martin stared out the window of the jet plane as he sighed. He was finally coming home to the Tipton for his wedding. His fiancee, Angie, was sleeping in the seat next to him. He couldn't wait until he saw his brother and his mom again. After all, he was 21 and he had been out of the house for three years. He looked out the window and sighed again. It was his first plane ride. Even though he owned the plane, he still felt uncomfortable.

"Angie?", Zack shook her awake. "We're almost in Boston.".

* * *

"Cody! Your brother's gonna be here in a few hours. I think it's about time you drive down to the airport.", Carey said. 

"Coming!", Cody Martin said as he stepped out of the room in his black suit.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh!!! Zack Martin!!!", a fan girl screamed as she ran up to Cody. Cody shook his head and walked past to the airport exit and saw him. His 21 year old brother. His rock star brother. "Cody!", Zack said as he waved. Cody put on a smile and hugged his brother. Angie came through the exit. "Cody, this is my fiancee Angie.", Zack said. "Angie, this is my brother Cody.". Angie greeted Cody and handed him her bags. 

"Thanks.", he said sarcastically.

"Hey, listen here. Ang is used to the best.", Zack whispered in Cody's ear.

"I hardly noticed.", Cody said sarcastically again. Cody walked with Zack and Angie to the car and drove off.

* * *

Knock, knock. Carey ran to the door and answered it. "Who is it?", Carey asked. Zack cleared his throat. "The pizza man. Who do you think?", he said sarcastically. Carey opened the door and hugged him. "How's my rockstar?", she asked. Zack just sighed and shook his head. "Mom, you never change do you?", he asked as Cody came in and dropped the bags on the floor. Cody tried to catch his breath. 

"Of course not. Who did you expect? Mr.--", Cody asked.

"Moseby.", Zack said as Cody whipped around and saw him standing in the threshold. His gray hairs showing. "Mister Zack. I see you've arrived. I'm sure you've outgrown those hooligan shenanigans?", Mr. Moseby said. Zack rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that I've got one or more pranks up my sleeve. And I'm sure Cody has been making up for lost times.", he said as he smiled and closed the door.

"There will be none of that.", Mr. Moseby said.

"Sorry, I just can't help it.", Zack said patting Moseby's back.

* * *

"What happened to Maddie?", Zack asked Cody at the mall the next morning. Cody sighed. "Maddie got married to whatshisface? Lance. You know the pool guy.", Cody said. Zack nealy choked on his root beer. "She chose that idiot over me?", Zack said out of surprise. Cody sighed and nodded. "She invited me to the wedding.", Cody said as he took a gulp of his coffee. Zack leaned back in his chair and shook his leg. 

"Why didn't she invite me?", Zack asked.

"Well, she tried. But, your schedule was so busy then.", Cody said.

"Oh yeah. I got two wedding invitations.", Zack said. "Now I remember.".

"Yeah.", Cody said as he took another sip of coffee.

"What about Lon--", Zack asked.

"London? She went to live in Paris.", Cody said.

"Wow. It really has been a long time.", Zack said. Cody laughed. Bob came over and sat beside the twins. "Hey Cody. Hey Zack.", Bob waved. "Zack? Wow. I can't believe it.". Zack waved and sat back in his chair. He sighed. It felt good seeing his best friend and his brother all in one place. As he watched the two catch up he felt a sharp pain go through his ribs. He groaned in pain and grasped his ribs.

"Zack? Zack, are you okay?", Cody asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little sore.", Zack said.

"Well, anyway, he arrived yesterday.", Cody said to Bob following their previous conversation. Zack's breathing got shallow. He couldn't breathe. "Cody.", he said in a raspy voice. Cody looked at his brother. "Zack. What's wrong?", Cody asked. Zack grabbed his shirt. "Can't.. Breathe.", he said in a raspy voice, trying to catch his breath. Cody caught what his brother said and panicked. "I'll drive you to the hospital.", Cody said as he helped his twin up and helped him to the car.

* * *

Cody paced the emergency room floor steadily looking at the clock above the door. _'What is taking so long?'_, Cody asked quietly to himself as he began to get worried. "Cody Martin?", the doctor called his name and he looked at him. Cody gulped and walked up to the doctor. "I'm Cody Martin.", he said. The doctor gestured to Cody to follow him. "Follow me please.", the doctor said as he opened the door allowing Cody to go first. 

"Your brother Zack has serious problems.", the doctor said.

"What do you mean?", Cody asked.

"Well, he had a minor heart attack. And it appears that he's had some damage done to both his ribs.", the doctor said.

"Oh my god. How in the world did this happen?", Cody asked.

"Stress on the heart. Does he have a very stressful job?", the doctor asked.

"Yeah. He's a singer.", Cody answered.

"There you go. I suggest he gets plenty of bed rest.", the doctor said.

Cody nodded and sat down. How in the world could this happen to his brother. It couldn't happen to his brother. His brother was strong. He sighed and went into the room where his brother was resting. "Zack?", Cody asked as he entered through the door. Zack sat up. "Hi. Well, what's the damage?", Zack asked. Cody went wide-eyed. "What makes you think that?", Cody asked. Zack sighed. "I know that look on your face. Now come on.", Zack said.

"You have some minor damage to your ribs and you had a minor heart attack.", Cody said.

"Oh. That's all I wanted to know.", Zack said.

"You're not bothered by this?", Cody asked.

"Of course I am. I just have better ways to deal with it.", Zack said.

"How can you be so calm about this?", Cody asked.

"I have to Cody. If I'm not, who is?", Zack asked.

* * *

Carey ran into Zack's hospital room and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Zack. When I heard I drove here right away.", she said breaking the hug. "How in the world did you hurt your ribs though?". Zack sighed. "That's just the consequence of falling off the stage.", he said. Carey knew he was lying but, she dare not argue. "I'm just glad that you're alright now. Luckily, Cody got you here.", Carey said as she fluffed his pillows. 

"Mom. You don't need to fluff my pillow.", Zack said.

"I know. Oh honey. You know I love you right?", Carey asked.

Zack nodded. "Yes mom. I do.", he said as he sighed.

Carey smiled and ruffled his hair. "Mom!", he said smiling. Carey sighed and kissed his forehead. "Well, I'd better go and let you get some rest.", Carey said. Zack sighed. "Bye mom.", Zack said as he sighed. Apparently, there was more to his relationship with Angie than met the eye. And Zack wasn't about to let it show. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Never letting his pain show behind his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Cody. Where's Zack?", Maddie asked. She was returning to Boston at the airport. "Alright. He's home? That's good. Yeah, the marriage between me and Lance didn't work out. We got separated after 6 months.", she said. She sighed and lifted her bags into her convertible and closed the trunk. "Of course I'll be there. Yeah, I'm leaving right now.", she said as she jumped into her car and started the car up. 

She drove along listening to a cd. 'Kiss Me' by Zack Martin was playing. Finally, she reached it. Her home away from home. She sighed and stepped out of the car and grabbed her bags and closed the trunk. She sighed and walked through the front doors of the Tipton. "Mr. Moseby.", she squealed. She ran up and hugged him. "Madeline. What are you doing here?", Mr. Moseby asked. Maddie sighed again.

"I came home. Apparently, Lance had an affair with a mermaid.", she said.

"Ah, yes. Well, welcome home.", he said.

"Thank you. So I hear that Zack's back in town.", she said dropping her bags on the floor.

"Yes, the hooligan is back.", he said.

"Aw, come on. I don't think he's that immature anymore.", she said. Esteban walked in and saw her. "Maddie.", he said.

"Esteban!", she said. They hugged. "Can you help me with my bags?", she asked. Esteban nodded and picked her bags up and moved with her to the elevator to the 23rd floor.

* * *

Zack sat on the couch with Angie lying on his chest. "Shhh.. she's asleep.", he said pointing down to the girl on his chest. Maddie apologized quietly. "Sorry Zack. Anyway, I'm back home.", she said. Zack finally recognized her. "Maddie?", he asked. She nodded and waved. "Finally.", the blonde said as Zack got up and hugged her. "After you sell millions of records and you get tons of fan-mail, you couldn't come to my wedding.", she said. 

"About that I'm really sorry.", the oldest twin said.

"It's okay. I understand that you're very busy.", Maddie said.

"Yeah. So where's your husband?", Zack asked.

"Oh, we're separated. Stupid men.", she said making Zack laugh. "And it was with some girl that he met at the beach. I suppose Cody didn't tell you that I was coming did he?". Zack shook his head. Maddie giggled. "Figures. That boy is smart, but so forgetful. So tell me all about your tour in London.", she said sitting at the table. Zack just looked at her confused. She smiled and edged him on.

"Well, I stayed at this magnificent hotel and that's where I met Angie.", he said.

* * *

Cody sighed. He had been driving for 8 hours now and he didn't want to be late to greet Maddie. "I'm gonna be late. Come on, stupid traffic.", he yelled through the windows. He sighed and heard Carey laugh. "What's the rush sweetie?", Carey asked. Cody sighed. "Maddie's coming back and I told her she could stay with us. Just until she finds a place.", he said as he checked his watch. 

"Calm down, sweetie.", Carey whispered.

* * *

"Maddie!", Cody said as soon as he walked in through the front door. 

"Cody! Oh my gosh. Look at you!", she said.

Cody smiled. Maddie and him hugged. "I've missed you two so much. What's been up with you guys for two years?", she asked. "I know Zack has gotten engaged and gotten a record deal. What about you?", she asked Cody. Cody sighed. "Nothing has been happening with me for the last 2 years. I've been going to college.", Cody said as he grabbed a cup and poured some orange juice for him and Maddie.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that little chapter. I need 4 reviews before I continue to the next chapter. Nice reviews please.

* * *

**


End file.
